The Last Order
by Untouchables50
Summary: my last crow story. its about the 3 crows from the movie unwillingly teaming together to kill a gang responsible for all their deaths. better than it sounds. R for language and violence


The Last Order

By Casey

In a cold, dark room, sits an man, with very hurt and battered, looking at some bizarre, clown looking man with a very scratchy voice, who was torturing him for hours to find some information that, if told, could potentially get him killed by his own boss. Suffering a few broken ribs, a cut forehead, among other injuries, desperately wanting to die quickly, but doubting that would happen. Lets call him Ian.

Ian: Listen! I don't know what you want to know! I'm not told these sort of things!

Voice: Don't think you can say that. I can smell a liar from a mile away. I know that you know.

Ian: I'm fucking telling you that I don't!

Voice: Perhaps you don't know. This would make this whole torture thingy a bit of a waste, wouldn't it? Don't answer that. Though I do know that you are withholding valuable information. Don't worry though, I can be very persuasive. (Takes out a toolbox.) Are you right handed, Mr. Kopax?

Ian: (Hesitates to answer) Um, yeah.

Voice: What, you a retard or something? No matter, though. (Plugs in a soldering iron and takes out a bottle of something.) Have you ever soldered anything?

Ian: (Hesitates again) No.

Voice: Okay, retard. It's too fix loose wires and such. Take an electronics class or something. (Puts it close to Ian's hand) Don't touch it. (Takes the bottle) You know what lye is?

Ian: No! What the fuck does it matter?!

Voice: The way I will find out what I need to know. If will feel like waking up from chronic, or something like that. (Opens the bottle) Be prepared to be left handed. (Pours lye onto the back of Ian's hand and puts the soldering iron into Ian's right hand).

In the 17 or so seconds that the "Voice" made him hold onto it, it was decided by Ian that it was the worst 17 seconds of his life. The lye was burning his skin and the soldering iron was doing the same for his other side. The Voice was letting him let go, while Ian cried out in pain. A knock on the only door in the room was loud, and expected. 

Voice: Come in. (The door opened and came the familiar voice of Alex (the guy from The Crow: Salvation) and greeted the Voice)

Alex: Hey, Ashe. Has the guy talked yet? (The voice being Ashe all along)

Ashe: Not yet. He's a stubborn bastard. (shifts his focus to Ian) Should we keep doing using lye, Ian? (The lye is still burning)

Ian: No! I'll tell you! Just don't use it on my hand anymore!

Ashe: Fine. Where is the meeting taking place?

Ian: (Yelling) Pier 57, Saturday! 2 PM!

Alex: Ain't bullshitting us, right?

Ian: I swear to God I'm not! (Ashe and Alex exchange glances)

Alex: I'll be right back. (Heads out the door.)

Ashe: (to Ian) Because it took you so long, you bought yourself a disgraceful death. (Ashe walks over and pours lye down Ian's throat while he's trying to prevent it, but ultimately feeling the horrible feeling of the inside of his head burn away, struggling to breathe, with smoke coming out of his mouth. He died seconds later, with the death "stink" and the skin protecting his throat melted away) (Alex comes back in)

Alex: Took too long telling you what you want to know, right?

Ashe: Bingo.

Alex: Come in! (Alex looks at the doorway, when the familiar face of Eric Draven appears in the doorway.)

Ashe: Wait a goddamn minute! I will not work with him on this fucking mission! I never told you to bring him. Especially of this much importance.

Eric: I agree, I want no part of this mission if Ashe is involved. Bottom line. Never.

Alex: Why not? We're all the same. What's the problem?

Eric: He let Sarah die. She didn't deserve what happened to her. Especially by some low-life scum of the fucking earth piece of shit that you are!

Ashe: Hey, she got involved with me because she wanted to. And when you're being hung, there's not much you can do. But don't imply that I didn't care for her. I did.

Eric: Bullshit! (He pulls out a gun and aims at Ashe. Ashe does the same, pointing at Eric)

Alex: Enough! I didn't track you all down so you can kill each other! I brought you here because there is a group of mobsters who were linked, by six degree's or less, to the deaths of your loved one's. The important thing about it is that they ordered the deaths of your son, Ashe, and the death of your fiancée, Eric.

Ashe: Bullshit! My son walked into Judah's group's meeting. We were killed right there.

Eric: And T-bird's gang came in and raped Shelly. There's no way this group was involved.

Alex: I know all about that. But think about it: Ashe, your wife was an addict, right?

Ashe: (Hesitating to answer) Yes.

Alex: And you, Eric: T-bird was associated with Top Dollar, right?

Eric: (Shouting) Yes, but what the fuck does this all mean?!

Alex: I'm saying that this group was associated with Top Dollar and Judah. Top Dollar didn't even know about you, Eric, until that one guy found your grave site opened. But the group knew about you, because Shelly dated a guy named Joey, who is a very important man in the underworld. He was seriously into the relationship with Shelly, but she met you and left. He wanted you dead, and persuaded Top Dollar to get some lowlife's to kill her. This making sense to you, Eric?

Eric: No. First off, what's this groups name? And it sounds like they're like the Mafia. Then why didn't they send someone of their own to kill her? And me?

Alex: I believe that he didn't want your deaths being traced back to him. Lets call them X for right now.

Ashe: What does this have to do with me? And how do you know all of this?

Alex: I have insiders. Don't worry about that. You were going to be killed because your wife owed money to them, and after she died, and you wouldn't pay. They expected you would've known about it. Because of them, it's why none of us are in the place we want to be, we have to do this so we can have peace.

Ashe: So that's what you made me torture that one man for? You told me you needed the "vital" info, but not this fucked up plan. And how's case related to all of this, Alex?

Alex: They're holding Erin right now for ransom. They expect her mom to pay with life insurance that they got from her deceased dad.

After so much argument, they reluctantly agreed to do it, but Ashe wasn't going to go directly into the firefight, only guard the outside because he lost his power.

Alex: Alright, here's what we have to do: We know the location, and we must go in quick, with guns blazing, and be sure you don't get caught before you go in.

Ashe: Nice plan, Einstein. Creative. But are you still immune to pain? That crow might not still be around. (Alex stabs himself with a knife and feels no pain. Eric does the same, with the same effects.) And before you ask, yes, I got the guns. AR-34's, Uzi's, handguns, lots of bullets, knives, and the like.

Eric: Good, but I can't guarantee you, Alex, that I won't use these to kill Ashe afterwards.

Alex: Not these discussions again.

The next day, at around 1:55, the three men arrived at the correct pier, and could already see men in black suits looking around, escorting their employer. Ashe was outside the meeting area, with instant radio contact for the men going in, and a handy sniper rifle. If anyone from the outside were to come in to help, they wouldn't make it, not with Ashe's efficiency. They were about to begin. There must have been 20 men just on the outside.

Gangster: (On phone) Hey, Jesse! It's Bill. Preoccupied? Okay, bye. (Clicks phone off and looks at another guy.) Must be torturing someone.

Gangster 2: Has it started yet?

Gangster: Yeah, it has. (Ashe, from afar, could tell it started, but awaited the commotion to start before he started shooting.) (On the inside, Eric and Alex moved forward with the plan. The first order of business was actually speak briefly to the gangsters first then shoot.) (The room was full of mid-twenties men with bodyguards everywhere.)(2 crows flew and landed onto the boss's car.)

Alex: (Atop a window still, both men looking down at them.) Hey, everyone. Hope I'm not disturbing anything right now. 

Boss: Hey, who the fuck are you? (All of the bodyguards point guns at the twosome.)

Eric: Like that's gonna do you any good. It would appear to me, fella's, that something potentially illegal is happening right now. You know, maybe a drug deal, or something along those lines. Am I accurate?

Boss: Why the fuck should I tell you anything? I'm tired of this shit, silence your guns and shoot them. (The bodyguards begin to put silencers on their weapons, but Eric and Alex pull out their weapons, and start firing, killing 2 guys instantly.)

Gangster 6: What the fuck!? (All of the guards start shooting at Eric and Alex, dodging their bullets and when hit, felt nothing.) (On the outside) 

Gangster 1: (Hearing the gunshots) What the hell! What's going on?

Gangster 2: Lets go in. (1 nodded in agreement, but suddenly went limp when a bullet went straight through his head and out of the other side. Confused, they hid behind cars, but many were being picked off by Ashe) (On the inside) 

(Eric and Alex were standing on the ground with the gangster's, shooting and rapidly moving back and forth to avoid getting knocked down and stripped of their weapons. They must've killed at least 10 guys already, with many others leaving and others being brave and sticking it out, even though their bullets weren't killing them. Their was only about 15 or so guys left.)

(On the outside, many were still getting picked off, but many still didn't know where he was. The 2 crows were still on the boss's car, as if for entertainment. After a few minutes, only 3 men outside were still alive, covered in the blood of what was left of their associates. They did something that changed the pace of the fight: they shot the birds. Both of them. They shot them until they were dead, oblivious to the fact that Eric and Alex relied on the birds to survive.) (Inside)

(Six men were still alive, while Eric and Alex were still unharmed. The gangsters were hiding behind an over turned table for cover)

Boss: You cocksuckers are supposed to protect me! What the fuck can you protect me from! 

Gangster 8: I don't know how to kill them, they're fucking possessed!

Boss: All of the buyer's are dead! There's no point in being here anymore.

Gangster 7: Fuck this shit! I'm out of here. (The man began running, but was immediately shot down.)

Boss: Oops.

Eric: (to Alex) Got'em by the balls now, don't we?

Alex: Yeah, or something like that. (Feeling a sudden burst of pain, he fell backwards, grasping his back.)

Eric: What the fuck!? (He felt the same force, not feeling this kind've pain in years.) (They both realized it: Someone killed the crows. They knew they were screwed.) (The boss could hear them howling in pain)

Boss: What the fu-

Gangster 8: You don't even need to say it. (They got out of their hiding spot to find out why they were in pain, hoping to capitalize.) (Outside)

(Ashe killed everyone outside, but had to go inside to help out, even though he was devoid of his power, thanks to Judah.) (After making it inside, he could see a few men about to shoot Eric and Alex, but shot several rounds in their direction to ward them off. He didn't hit anyone, but made it to E&A without getting hit. They were alive, and able to stand, but in pain. Ashe was looking at Eric from a few feet away with a new sense of respect. Unknowingly to Eric, a man was about to shoot him, from behind, but with split second thinking, Ashe shot him, with the bullet coming within less than an inch away from Eric's head. Eric, thinking it was meant to kill him, shot four rounds into Ashe, knowing he wouldn't survive. He died before he hit the ground. Alex was shooting at every gangster, and killing each one of them, except a bodyguard and the boss, once again hiding behind the table. The bodyguard shot Alex in the arm, and fell, but was okay. The boss and his guard began running for the door, not even caring about the approaching police sirens outside. Alex was pursuing them, shooting the boss in the leg, but the gangster shot Eric in the chest, while Alex and the gangster ran away, both with empty guns. They both left the warehouse, leaving the boss and Eric behind. He could even hear voices outside.)

Police: Freeze! Hold it right there! Drop the weapons! Now! Do it now! Alright fire! (Many bullets could be heard and knew both men were dead. Eric crawled to the boss, and about to shoot him with his last bullet, but the police stormed in.)

Police: Don't shoot him! Put the gun down now! (Eric, with a smile on his face, remembering that he was going to be with Shelly, pulled the trigger on the boss, right into the head, and felt a wave of bullets hit him. With his last thoughts, he knew one thing: he was now free from this damned world.


End file.
